


How It All Started

by Fanlady



Category: Original Work
Genre: #HelloTheThird, Gen, Orang ketiga, Semi-Romance, challenge, orific
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlady/pseuds/Fanlady
Summary: Sienna berpikir, mungkin menjadi mak comblang bukan ide yang buruk, iya 'kan? /school!AUUntuk Challenge #HelloTheThird





	How It All Started

Sienna menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari mencari sosok sang kakak yang sedari tadi menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal Robyn sudah berjanji akan mentraktirnya makan siang di kantin. Tapi di mana dia sekarang? Jangan-jangan dia sengaja bersembunyi untuk menghindar dari Sienna yang hendak menagih janjinya?

“Ck, Robyn ke mana, sih? Padahal tadi aku melihatnya masih di kelas, tahu-tahu sudah menghilang saja,” gerutu Sienna kesal.

Sienna memutuskan untuk mencari di halaman belakang, yang biasanya saat jam makan siang seperti ini jarang didatangi oleh para murid karena mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kantin, atau sekedar tidur di kelas. Dan benar saja, sosok berambut merah terlihat tengah berjongkok di balik semak tak jauh di depannya, mengintip dengan hati-hati sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang— yang tak dilihat Sienna.

“Bynbyn, sedang apa kau di sini?”

Robyn tersentak kaget mendengar suara Sienna. Ia memutar lehernya dengan gerakan patah-patah dan menghadapi sosok sang adik kembar yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran

‘Mampus, bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini?’

Begitulah yang dibaca Sienna dari ekspresi wajah Robyn, dan ia harus menahan tawanya melihat betapa kagetnya sang kakak melihatnya berdiri di sini.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sienna?” tanya Robyn hati-hati.

“’Kan aku duluan yang bertanya. Kau sedang apa di sini, Bynbyn? Bukankah kau bilang mau mentraktirku makan siang?” Sienna mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“Bukan urusanmu,” sungut Robyn. “Jauh-jauh sana. Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti, tidak sekarang,” lanjutnya, membuat gerakan tangan mengusir.  
Sienna menyipitkan mata curiga. Tatapannya jatuh pada kamera di tangan Robyn, ia lalu mengangkat wajah dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman belakang sekolah hingga menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

“Ah, kau sedang menguntit si gadis rambut biru itu lagi, ya?” tebak Sienna. Ia mengamati dengan ekspresi ingin tahu seorang gadis berhelaian rambut biru yang sedang duduk membaca buku di sebelah taman bunga matahari, beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berada.

“Aku tidak menguntit!” sanggah Robyn jengkel. “Lagipula darimana kau tahu tentang gadis itu?”

“Aku beberapa melihat hasil jepretan di kameramu dan semuanya adalah gambar gadis itu,” ujar Sienna datar.

“Sudah berulang kali kubilang jangan sembarangan mengutak-atik kameraku, adik kecil,” geram Robyn gemas. Ia menyeret Sienna ke arahnya dan menjitak keras kepala yang tertutup helaian merah bata itu.

“Aaah! Jangan jitak kepalaku, Bynbyn!”

Sienna membalas jitakan Robyn, dan selama beberapa menit berikutnya mereka sibuk bergulat saling menghindari jitakan satu sama lain, sampai sebuah suara asing tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

“Maaf, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?”

Robyn dan Sienna sama-sama membeku dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak menguntungkan. Sienna nyaris menindih Robyn kini tengah berbaring di rumput.

“Um, aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi ...” si gadis biru terlihat gugup dan berusaha menjaga sepasang manik emasnya agar tidak menatap langsung Sienna dan Robyn, “kegiatan seperti itu tidak diperbolehkan di sekolah. Jadi ... mungkin lebih baik kalian melakukannya di tempat lain?” ucapnya ragu-ragu.

“Eh?”

Sienna terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti, sementara Robyn benar-benar merasa malu dan berharap bisa menghilang sekarang juga. Ia sudah berminggu-minggu berharap bisa membuka percakapan dengan si gadis biru yang telah lama mencuri atensinya, tapi bukan begini caranya!

“Oh!” Sienna akhirnya mengangguk paham, baru menyadari situasi yang dihadapinya. “Oh, tidak, tidak, jangan salah paham. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!”

Sienna bangkit dan menarik Robyn bersamanya, meski sang kakak terlihat enggan untuk bangkit dan berharap bisa terus berbaring di sana hingga tanah menelannya.

“Kami berdua bersaudara. Kembar,” jelas Sienna seraya tersenyum simpul. “Tadi itu hanya pertengkaran kakak-adik biasa. Iya ‘kan, Bynbyn?”

Robyn hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil berusaha mati-matian agar tidak bertatapan dengan si gadis biru. Meski Robyn tetap tak bisa menahan diri dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melirik. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah padam begitu pandangannya bertabrakan dengan netra emas gadis itu.

“Ah ... jadi kalian hanya sedang bertengkar, ya? Maaf, aku sudah berpikir macam-macam,” gumam gadis itu malu.

“Oh, tidak apa. Banyak orang yang juga sering salah paham. Padahal sudah jelas kami ini kembar, ‘kan? Lihat, apa menurutmu kami berdua tidak mirip?” Sienna menarik Robyn mendekat dan menempelkan wajahnya di pipi Robyn.

“Sienna! Kau ngapain, sih?” Robynn berseru jengkel..

“Aku hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman, Bynbyn,” ucap Sienna penuh kesabaran. “Kau tidak mau gadis yang kau sukai sampai salah paham dengan hubungan kita, ‘kan?”

Robyn membelalak. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik sang adik sekarang juga. Tapi mungkin lebih baik kalau ia bisa mencari cara untuk kabur dari tempat ini sebelum Sienna benar-benar mengumbar semuanya.

“Eh?”

“Ups.”

Sienna menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah yang tidak terlalu meyakinkan. Ia melirik Robyn yang tengah menatapnya kesal, kemudian beralih pada si gadis biru yang terlihat bingung.

“Ah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita kenalan dulu?” ucap Sienna akhirnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan ragu oleh gadis bermanik emas di hadapannya. “Namaku Sienna, dari kelas 3C. Dan ini kakak kembarku, Bynbyn —ah, maksudku, Robyn— yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menguntit—”

“Ya ampun! Aku lupa ada urusan penting!”Robyn tiba-tiba berseru panik, menyela perkataan Sienna. “Aku harus segera pergi!”

Sebelum Sienna sempat mencegah, Robyn sudah berlari pergi secepat kilat dan menghilang di balik gedung sekolah.

“Cih, dasar mental lemah,” gerutu Sienna. Ia kemudian kembali berbalik. “Ah, maafkan kakakku. Dia kadang memang bersikap aneh. Tapi jangan khawatir, dia sebenarnya baik, kok! Kupikir kalian mungkin akan cocok!”ujarnya bersemangat.

“Err ...”

“Oh, iya. Kau belum menyebutkan namamu. Apa kau murid senior juga?” tanya Sienna penasaran.

“Eh, tidak ... aku murid kelas satu. Namaku ... Azura,” gadis itu bergumam kecil.

“Oh, Azura, ya? Murid kelas satu? Oke, aku akan memberitahu Robyn nanti. Tapi mungkin dia sudah tahu ...” Sienna bergumam pada diri sendiri, mengabaikan Azura yang masih berdiri menatapnya tak mengerti. “Ah, maaf, kau pasti bingung ya?” lanjutnya, akhrinya kembali memandang Azura.

“Um, sedikit ... tapi tidak apa-apa. Kurasa aku mau kembali ke kelas saja ...”

“Eh, tunggu dulu,” Sienna berusaha menahan Azura yang hendak berbalik. “Kau di kelas mana? Bolehkahh aku mampir ke kelasmu kapan-kapan?” tanyanya penuh harap.

“Um, boleh saja ...” gumam Azura ragu. “Aku di kelas 1A.”

“Oke, baiklah. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Azura. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi!”

Sienna melambai riang dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Azura yang hanya bisa memandang kepergiannya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

Sienna diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika sesekali ia berbuat baik untuk sang kakak tercinta. Menjadi mak comblang bukan ide yang buruk, ‘kan?


End file.
